Wrong Road
Wrong Road is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas and Edward's branch lines are very important as they both bring in valuable traffic, but thir tracks and bridges re not as strong as the ones on the main line, which means that The Fat Controller does not allow main line engines to run on them. Although it is for safety, Gordon thinks that the rule is for another reason entirely. One day, Gordon complained to Edward about BoCo being allowed to pull Main Line trains at where he is only suppose to work on the branchline. Edward joked and tells Gordon that BoCo would let him pull his train of trucks, but Gordon felt so horrified and refuses to pull BoCo's dirty trucks. Edward says that it would be anice change, but Gordon claims that The Fat Controller wouldn't agree with it and states that branch lines are vulgar before snorting off, followed by an amused Edward. Every evening, Edward and Gordon takes late-night trains to the station. Gordon takes the express along the main line, while Edward leaves five minutes later with a branch line train. Everythings go as good as usual, but there was trouble when an old lady wearing a green floppy hat was saying goodbye to her friend, sitting in the coach near the Guard's Van. When it was nearly time for Gordon to leave, the fireman looked back and sees something green waving. He thinks it was the guard who is waving the green flag, but it was the lady with her green hat moving. As a result, Gordon started off and left some luggage, several passengers and the Guard. They were all stranded on the platform and very cross. Every evening, the two fast trains leaves the station within five minutes which means Gordon's train for the main line leaves at 6:25, where as Edward'd train for the branchline leaves at 6:30. Eventually, Gordon felt so embarassed as he was brought back to the station and stopped and Edward's train was overdue. The Fat Controller became very stern with Gordon for missing his 'path', and then tells him that he muse clear Edward's train before he can start. Characters *Edward *Gordon *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas "(does not speak)" *The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat "(does not speak)" *Stephen Hatt "(cameo)" *Jem Cole (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife (cameo) *The Policeman (cameo) Gallery WrongRoad1.png WrongRoad2.png WrongRoad3.png WrongRoad4.png WrongRosd5.png WrongRoad6.png WrongRoad7.png WrongRoad8.png WrongRoad9.png WrongRoad10.png WrongRoad11.png WrongRoad12.png WrongRoad13.png WrongRoad14.png WrongRoad15.png WrongRoad16.png WrongRoad17.png WrongRoad18.png WrongRoad19.png WrongRoad20.png WrongRoad21.png WrongRoad22.png WrongRoad23.png WrongRoad24.png WrongRoad25.png WrongRoad26.png WrongRoad27.png WrongRoad28.png WrongRoad29.PNG WrongRoad30.png WrongRoad31.png WrongRoad32.png WrongRoad33.png WrongRoad34.PNG WrongRoad34.png WrongRoad35.png WrongRoad36.png WrongRoad37.png WrongRoad38.png WrongRoad39.png WrongRoad40.png WrongRoad41.png WrongRoad42.png WrongRoad43.png WrongRoad44.png WrongRoad45.png WrongRoad46.png WrongRoad47.png WrongRoad48.png WrongRoad49.png WrongRoad50.png WrongRoad51.png WrongRoad52.png WrongRoad53.png WrongRoad54.png WrongRoad55.png WrongRoad56.png WrongRoad57.png WrongRoad58.png WrongRoad59.png WrongRoad60.png WrongRoad61.png WrongRoad62.png Video Category:Season 8 Category:Railway Series Category:TRAINZ Category:Remakes Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2013 Vhs Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book Category:2023 Vhs Category:2023 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:2009 Vhs ALong With Wrong Road